More so Asleep, than Awake
by Sherlockian87
Summary: Molly and Sherlock are secretly in a relationship. In the very early stages (i.e. no sexy times yet). They've been asleep in Molly's bed and have only just woken up. They begin to kiss and the kisses slowly grow more passionate. Hands wander, clothes are removed. Will they end up making love? (prompt fill for tumblr).
1. More so Asleep, than Awake

**Another prompt fill for Liathwen-slays-dragons 221B Fanfic Challenge on tumblr! :)**

**Prompt: sleepy morning kisses that accidentally turn intense**

**First line: "Are you sure they won't find out?"**

**Last line: "I already regret this." (EEP! I know ... sorry! Please read to the end, there is an explanation down there!)**

* * *

More so Asleep, than Awake

* * *

"Are you sure they won't find out?" Molly asked her voice thick with sleep. She couldn't stop herself. The words just came tumbling from her mouth. She had doubts. Of course she did. Being in a relationship with Sherlock Holmes, (because yes, that's what this was, no matter how much he scoffed at the title) was not an easy thing. What made it even more difficult was the fact that he wished to keep it private. She honestly didn't mind, she rather liked it only being known by the two of them, but how long could the secrecy last? She bit down on her bottom lip, perhaps asking the question directly after waking up was not the best thing to do. He really wasn't much of a morning person.

Sherlock exhaled slowly, yet noisily, before rolling over onto his back, turning his head toward her. He blinked sleepily. "Mary might figure it out. She always knows when I'm lying. She's almost as good as you in that department." He smirked. "John won't. He always sees but doesn't observe. We could probably kiss directly in front of him and he wouldn't notice. Hmm ... speaking of kissing." Sherlock grabbed Molly about the waist, tugging her close to him, bunching up the sheet in the process. With a low growl he shoved the intrusive fabric away, before cupping the back of her head in his hand and placing a leisurely kiss upon her lips.

She loved it when he kissed her like this; when the pair of them were still only half-awake. The kisses were always slightly slow and languorous, never a full-blown snog. Although, this particular kiss seemed to be growing in passion.

He had moved his body until he was covering hers, kneeling with her hips nestled between his legs. The sides of her face were now cradled in his hands, making certain that their lips stayed pressed together, barely parting for a momentary intake of breath.

When they did at last part it was only so that he could begin to press a trail of open mouth kisses along her jaw, and down the length of her neck. Leaving her gasping and sighing softly. He had released her from his hold, his hands moving downwards as well. When they reached the hem of her t-shirt, tugging it upwards to stroke at the soft skin there, she couldn't stop herself from letting out a low moan.

His mouth was occupied with sucking a dark mark upon the base of her throat, as his hands continued to shift her t-shirt upwards. When his fingertips lightly grazed the undersides of her breasts Molly let out a soft yelp, her body jolting ever so slightly. They had kissed like this before, and their hands had wandered, but it had always been above fabric. This, this was entirely new.

Sherlock slowly lifted up his head and gazed down at her. His pupils were blown so wide that she could barely make out a hint of the sea of colour that his eyes usually were. He gave her skin another stroke with his fingers, then smiled the only smile that he only ever showed when they were alone.  
"Are you certain?" Yet another question she couldn't stop herself from asking. These were unchartered waters for him. He hadn't wanted to dive straight into having sex. Even though he knew that she was quite willing to do so, he also knew that she was willing to wait until he was comfortable. She would wait for him until the end of time. "Are you certain?" she repeated.

It was obvious that this was what his body wanted, she could feel his erection against her, but was this what his heart wanted?

He moved his hand away from where it had come to rest upon her stomach, now cupping her cheek. He held her gaze, still smiling. "Yes. More than anything. I've denied both of us this long enough. I need to know you Molly, inside and out." He tilted his head slightly before capturing her lips with his own.

She carded her hands through his curls as she kissed him back, bending her knees. She lifted her hips up off the bed, pressing her clothed center directly against his, causing a delightful groan to escape from between Sherlock's lips, into her mouth.

Not parting his lips from hers, he reared back, pulling her up with him. They separated for breath, and he tugged off her t-shirt. He stared down at her breasts, seeing them fully for the first time. For the briefest of moments Molly felt embarrassed, wanting to cover herself up, but the feeling fled when Sherlock cupped them in his hands.

"Not too small," he murmured against her lips as he kissed her again, "not in the slightest."

She moaned, falling back onto the mattress, as he began to massage her breasts. She grabbed at his t-shirt, tugging it harshly, desperate to feel his skin beneath her hands. He regretfully let go of her in order to be able to remove the impeding fabric. As soon as it was tossed to the floor he returned his hands to her soft flesh, taking her nipples between his fingertips.

Molly was gasping and moaning as he worked his hands on her, her slight nails scraping against his chest as he mouthed at her throat. "Need to feel more of you!" she panted, cursing the barriers of the pyjama bottoms they were both wearing.

Sherlock reared back again and they both moved to tug off their pyjamas, leaving them now only in their pants. She started to slip off her knickers but he stopped her.

"Allow me."

She nodded before lying back down and lifting up her hips. He hooked his thumbs beneath the fabric of her knickers, sliding it slowly down until she was fully revealed to him. He paused, staring at her trimmed curls, the scent of her washing over him. He blinked rapidly then proceeded to pull her knickers down the length of her legs before tossing the fabric off to the side, to some unknown corner of the room. He pressed a kiss to her ankle before peering up at her.

"Can I taste you Molly? I want to taste you."

"Mmm … please do!" She spread her legs further apart, beckoning him to her.

He slowly moved up her body, stopping when he reached the apex between her legs. His warm breath ghosted over her, sending a faint shudder through her. He pressed another kiss to her skin, directly above where her hair began, before spreading her with his thumbs. She was so wet for him already, glistening and pink. The sight of her made his cock ache almost painfully. He wasn't about to rush this though, he had every intention of enjoying each moment of this, slowly.

"You've wanted this for a long time, haven't you Molly?" His tone had turned deeper, thick with lust. He had moved his head closer to her, his lips just hovering over her taut little nub.

She only managed a whimper in response. He glanced up at her. Her eyes were closed shut, a wrinkle between her brows. Her hands were fisting the sheets, waiting in anticipation. He kept his eyes on her face as he placed his lips directly onto her clit. She cried out, her hips lifting off of the bed, pressing herself against him. He placed his hands onto the sides of her waist, bringing her back down to the mattress as he began to work his mouth on her, flicking his tongue over clit. She was moaning loudly now, unable to control her noises. He released the tender nub from between his lips and slid downwards, thrusting his tongue directly into her.

She swore loudly as he began to fuck her with his tongue. She tasted far more delicious than he ever expected. He hungrily drank all that she had to give, nuzzling at her clit with the tip of his nose. The combined sensation was too much, with a wild cry her orgasm washed over her, her legs shaking from the force of it.

He forced his mouth to grow still, even though he would love nothing more than continue to taste her. He knew better though, having read that most women were extremely sensitive directly after orgasm and couldn't take the continued stimulation.

"Sherlock …" Molly whispered, snapping him out of his reverie. He looked up at her. She grabbed the sides of his head and pulled him to her. His face was still covered in her juices. She took a few tissues from the box on her night stand and wiped him clean. After tossing them to the floor she grabbed the sides of his head again and kissed him deeply. He hadn't thought that she would like tasting herself on his tongue, but clearly she did not mind at all. They parted a minute or so later, gasping for breath.

"There is still more of you I want to taste." He dragged his lips over her chin, mouthing at her throat, down her neck, dipping into the hollow before reaching her sternum. Pressing his lips there for a brief moment he continued downwards before shifting over to her left breast. He allowed his breath to ghost over her nipple, watching delightedly as it pebbled once more. He dragged the tip of his tongue along the outline of her dusty pink areola before taking her nipple between his lips. He gave a tender bite with his teeth before releasing her from his mouth in order to repeat the process on her other breast.

He nuzzled at the soft underside. "Condom?" he murmured even though he knew exactly where she kept them. He would prefer there to be no barrier between them, but seeing as this was their first time together, and they hadn't exactly discussed any of this prior to this moment, he wanted to give her the choice.

"Left-oh!- … left drawer in my nightstand," she gasped out; clearly he wasn't going to allow her to return the favour, not this time at least.

He sat up and leaned over, opening the drawer and grabbing a foil packet. His cock gave a painful twitch as he slid off his pants. He straightened and froze.

"Sherlock?"

He let out a shaky breath, his eyes closed, still holding the unopened condom in his hand. "Just a moment Molly. I need to calm my body down." He took several slow, deep breaths.

She glanced down at his cock, which seemed to be practically pulsing, and realized that he was afraid to roll on the condom and possibly make himself come prematurely. She leaned back into the pillow, focusing on slowing down her own racing heart.

After a few more minutes his eyes opened and he peered down at her, the faint morning glow from the window glistening in his irises. He leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. "Thank you," he murmured softly.

She smiled at him, running her fingertip along his jaw line. "Would you like me to … ?" She tilted her head towards the condom he still held in his hand. He wordlessly nodded and she took it from him before sitting up. Once the condom was rolled on, he had bit down on his bottom lip the entire time, she lay back down and waited for him.

Sherlock took several more deep breaths before kissing her again, moving his body until he was hovering directly over her. He steadied himself on one elbow, bringing his other hand down to wrap it around his length so that he could position himself between her spread legs. Molly let out a slight squeak when he nudged at her clit with the head. He kissed her again before placing his cock directly at her opening. He leaned his forehead against hers; their gaze locking as he slowly sheathed himself in her wet, welcoming heat.

"God Molly," he gasped out, "you feel …" his voice stuttered then trailed off as his body trembled. He buried his face in the curve of her neck, his hot breath hitting her skin as he panted slightly.

She feared that all of these new sensations were too much for him. That his brilliant mind was becoming overcrowded with all of this new data he was collecting. She kept herself still beneath him, bringing her hand from his shoulder up to his hair, brushing her fingers through his curls just the way that he liked. He turned his head, nuzzling her cheek with his lips. She moved so that she could capture his lips with her own. They shared a sweet and short kiss before she brought her other hand up and stroked her fingertips over his cheek. Their eyes met and she smiled at him. "It's all right. Just go slowly Sherlock, take all the time you need. There's no reason to rush."

He kissed her again, this time more deeply, as he gave his hips a slight tilt, causing her to whimper. He gradually pulled himself out, letting the head of his cock rest inside of her before sliding back in, their hips meeting. They held each other's gaze as he did this several more times. "I need to-" his words came out jerkily, disjointed.

Molly cupped his cheek in her hand again. "Do whatever it is that you need to do, Sherlock."

He stilled his movements and dropped his hand down to her thigh, grabbing her there and lifting up her leg to hook it over his lower back. He then repeated the same process on the other side, his body now held tightly against hers. He gave a sudden hard thrust, causing Molly to cry out. But it wasn't a cry of pain, it was of pleasure. He knew this, and the thought that he was the cause of this pleasure thrilled him to his very core. He needed to hear her make these noises again and again. He was certain he would never grow tired of hearing the sounds she made.

"God yes! Just like that!" She held tightly onto his shoulders as he continued to thrust deeply into her. "Fuck!"

Sherlock had slipped his hand between their joined bodies and was now swirling the pad of his thumb over clit. The combined sensations of his cock buried repeatedly deep inside of her and him stroking her clit was almost too much for her. Never before had sex felt so good, so incredible, so wonderful. There weren't any words in her vocabulary that could describe the way that he was making her feel, except for one: _loved. _

She kissed him, wanting to tell him, let him know how much she loved him too. He knew, oh he knew, he had known for so very long. And he was determined to try his hardest to make her happy, keep her safe, let her know every day how much she meant to him, how much she mattered and counted. He deepened the kiss, dropping his hand away from her clit so that he could grab a hold of her thigh to press her more closely to him.

When she rocked her hips up to meet his, Sherlock gasped then let out a string of curses, picking up the speed of his movements. Molly smiled at him, continuing to meet him thrust for thrust. His forehead was covered in a sheen of sweat. She reached up and brushed back the curls that had become plastered there. They kissed again, moaning into each other's mouths.

"Close. So close!" he gasped out against her lips.

She only managed a whimper in response. The pleasure that their coupled bodies were creating was surging through her veins. He grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together before pressing it down into the mattress.

"Look at me Molly. Open your eyes."

She did as he asked, and the expression she found there sent a jolt through her body. He was looking at her as he had never done before; his eyes so full of love and happiness. And that was when he sent her over the edge, into the bliss of pure unadulterated pleasure. She cried out his name, her back arching, her breasts pressing delightfully up against his chest. His hips stuttered and with one final thrust he joined her, her name leaving his mouth in a great rush of breath.

He very nearly collapsed on top of her, but thankfully still had the faint presence of mind to not do so. He felt as if his brain had short-circuited, his body turning to rubber. He slid out of her, even though he really didn't want to, and fell to the mattress. The pair of them were breathing heavily, their bodies flushed and covered in sweat.

He had feared that he would shut down, enter into buffering mode when he had at last allowed himself to succumb to the desires that she had brought out in him. But not so. He was slightly overwhelmed, but it felt nice, it felt good, it felt right. This was something he would want to repeat, over and over.

Suddenly noting that the condom was nearly hanging off of his ebbing erection, he took it, tied it and dropped it to the floor. Perhaps not the most sanitary spot to deposit it, but at the moment he really didn't care. He was not leaving this bed, or her, anytime soon.

Molly wanted to touch him, hold him, but was too frightened to do so. She was worried that perhaps this really had all been too much for him. Did he need to be left alone, to calculate and file it all away into his Mind Palace? She always liked to cuddle after sex, drift off into sleep together. Would he do this with her now?

She gasped when he suddenly moved rapidly, grabbing her about the waist and pulling her close for a breath-taking kiss. He rolled onto his back, bringing her with him so that she was now lying on top. He ran his hand down her side, not stopping until he reached her bum, giving it a tender squeeze. She let out a soft giggle, once he released her from his kiss, but the words that he spoke next sent a dagger straight to her heart.

"I already regret this."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You hate me. **

**Don't you?!**

**Well guess what?! I have something for you that will soften the blow! This is a two-parter! :D Onwards to chapter two! ;) And I can guarantee you, there is more smut than angst :D**


	2. An Unexpected Clarification

**Prompt fill: "I'm going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else."**

**First line: "explain yourself"**

**Last line: "kiss me you idiot."**

This started out as one thing, and turned into something else entirely. My brain works in mysterious ways. I give thee a side dish of angst (with an entrée of smut *snort*). Last bit of the previous chapter is in italics … just for clarity purposes.

* * *

An Unexpected Clarification

* * *

_ He ran his hand down her side, not stopping until he reached her bum, giving it a tender squeeze. She let out a soft giggle, once he released her from his kiss, but the words that he spoke next sent a dagger straight to her heart. _

_ "I already regret this."_

* * *

"Explain yourself," the words left Molly's lips in a shaky gasp. She couldn't have moved away from him if she tried; Sherlock was holding on to her too tightly. She didn't attempt to though, his expression told her that he knew he had just done something a bit Not Good.

"That came out wrong. I only meant that I regret this because now that I've had a taste of you, of your body, I'm going to want another taste, and another, and another. I'll never be satisfied. I'll always want you."

She exhaled slowly. He moved both their bodies until they were lying side by side; he held his arm closely around her, hiding his face in her chest.

"Sorry," he mumbled against her skin, "I always do say the wrong thing … don't I?"

She let out another breath, pressing her lips to the top of his head. "You just scared me, that's all. I thought you really meant it."

He sighed and sat up, facing away from her. "Communicating properly has never been my high point. You know that Molly."

She hummed in agreement, watching the muscles in his back move as he breathed, before she too sat up.

He turned and looked at her, his expression softening. "I want to try, will you help me?"

She nodded. "I'll always be willing to help you Sherlock."

He smiled and leaned towards her to press a gentle kiss to her lips. He then let out a huff when he pulled away, looking down at her. "I can't talk to you naked though, it's rather distracting."

Molly felt a blush rise to her cheeks. She slipped off of the bed and walked over to the nearby chair where she had laid down her clothes from the previous day. She grabbed up her bra, before searching about the room for her knickers. Sherlock had thrown them, sending them to a far corner. She returned to the bed with her bra and knickers on. "Better?" she asked him.

His eyes trailed over her body. He took several moments to respond. "Yes. And no. Still distracting." He smirked, letting her know that he didn't exactly mind. He too had put on his pants. Molly rolled her eyes as she got back onto the bed, but couldn't stop the smile from coming to her lips. Sherlock had already lain back down, stretching himself out. He grabbed her wrist and tugged her close to him, her nose bumping lightly against his shoulder.

"Am I really that distracting naked?" she questioned, before pressing her lips to his skin.

He exhaled, his warm breath rushing over her. "Yes."

Her smile widened. "I think I'll have to test that out sometime ... when you're in your Mind Palace. I'll prance around it front of you in the nude ... and see if you notice." She ended her sentence with a giggle.

The rumbles of his growl reverberating through his body only made her giggle develop into a full force laugh. With cat-like agility he had her pinned to the mattress and his lips practically devouring her own, silencing her mirth. She kissed him back with full force, rather annoyed that there was once more a fabric barrier between them.

"Can't we leave the talking for later?!" she gasped out breathlessly.

He pulled away from her, moving to sit up once more. "Mmm ... no. We need to talk Molly. Before any of this goes any further."

She felt another tiny dagger of ice pierce her heart. She took a steadying breath then moved her body so that she was up alongside him.

Sherlock was breathing heavily. She waited for him to speak. Several minutes passed by in silence. Then suddenly he turned and looked at her. She honestly didn't know what he was going to say, but the expression on his face was so full of love that she felt her heart grow warm. He cupped the side of her face in his hand and kissed her sweetly. "I've made you nervous ... sorry ... again." He sighed and leaned away from her, staring down at the sheet.

"Sherlock, you don't have to do this. I know that talking about your -" she hesitated, not exactly wanting to speak the _f _word, "I know you're not comfortable with these sort of situations. You don't have to do this." She rested her chin on his shoulder.

He slipped his arm around her back, holding her close. "You're right. I'm not comfortable ... but I-we need to do this. I want you to know that this isn't just a one-off." His hold on her tightened. "Molly ... we've been enjoying the change in our friendship for exactly three months. And now after our recent coital activities ..." He stopped when she let out a chuckle. He side-eyed her and she gave him a cheeky smile. The faintest of blushes tinted his cheeks.

"So much for your body being only transport ... mmm?" She gave his shoulder a tiny little nip with her teeth.

"Molly!"

She gave another chuckle beginning to trail kisses, and a few nibbles along his shoulder. His entire body jerked when she slipped her hand over the smoothness of his chest, down across his stomach to the hem of his pants. The fabric had already begun to tent. When she ghosted her hand over his erection he cursed loudly and roughly pushed her down onto her back.

"You're not making this any easier," he growled.

She smiled coyly up at him, before adopting a perfect imitation of his pout, as she slowly slid her foot up the length of his leg. She could feel his erection practically pulsing against her hip. "I thought you said that you were going to want another taste? And another. And another!"

He dropped his head down to her sternum, grumbling under his breath before he shifted to the left slightly in order to grasp the strap of her bra between his teeth. He pulled it away from her body, only to release it, allowing it to snap against her skin. She let out a slight yelp and he smirked, he then pushed the strap off her shoulder so that he could drag his tongue across the faint red mark. She could feel the vibration of his voice against her skin, sending a pool of wet heat directly between her legs.

"What was that?" she asked him, his words had been rather muffled.

He lifted his head, still smirking. "I said, quite a lot of sex indeed."

Molly felt her cheeks blush a deep crimson, only sending his smirk into a full-blown smug smile. She nibbled on the inside of her lip. "I only said that to see your reaction. There wasn't a bit of truth in it."

His eyebrows rose. "No truth at all?"

She felt her cheeks burn even darker. "Well, we were having sex … just not a lot, no where near as much as I would have liked."

"Hmmmm." Sherlock tilted his head to the side, a contemplative look coming to his face. "Are you a sex fiend Molly?"

Her eyes widened. "No!" she squeaked out.

He chuckled, his eyes crinkling with mirth, as he leaned down closer to her. "I can tease as well," he rumbled in a low tone.

She glared at him. "Git," she muttered beneath her breath.

The smug smile returned. "Mmm … you didn't seem to think so earlier … when I was shagging you into the mattress." He dropped his head down further, suckling on her jaw line just below her ear.

She moved her hands to his shoulders. "What – ahhh – were you trying to say before?"

He huffed loudly and reared back, his eyes meeting hers. "Now you want to talk?"

She bit down on her bottom lip, rather enjoying his annoyed expression.

"You are an absolute minx, Molly Hooper!" he snapped.

She gave him a triumphant smile.

He rolled his eyes. "If you must know, I was going to tell you that I have no intention of marrying you."

Her eyebrows rose.

"I have no intention of marrying you because we're already married."

She blinked at him, opened her mouth to speak, closed it, and blinked again.

"Ahhh. I see, I suppose you are having a 'buffering mode' moment, as John likes to call it."

She placed her hands onto Sherlock's chest and gave him a shove back with such force that he fell over, nearly onto the floor. She sat up and slid away from him, standing up from the bed. "What the hell are you on about? What do you mean we're married? I never saw a marriage license … there was never any sort of ceremony, no exchange of vows. What the hell are you saying?" She was at the moment quite thankful for her bra and knickers because she wasn't entirely certain she could have had this conversation, pacing, while in the nude.

Sherlock watched her silently for a moment then reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her movements. "I presume you don't remember this, there was so much that happened that night and that day, but ahh – when you were signing the papers, writing up my death certificate … there was one paper amidst all the others that my brother gave you to sign."

Molly's eyes widened, her body turning rigid. There was no warmth in her gaze when she turned and looked at Sherlock, only confusion and hurt. "Why the hell did you do that? Why didn't you ever tell me? I could have married Tom! I would have been a bigamist!" She wrenched her arm from his grasp and walked away from him, resuming her pacing.

"Mycroft said that I should have told you."

She snorted in derision. "Did he now? How sweet. I'm quite shocked he actually allowed it to happen."

"It wasn't his idea though, it was mine. I wanted you to have something, in case our plan didn't work. In case I never came back."

She grew still, but she wasn't facing him. Her shoulders were slumped forward. Her arms wound tightly about her middle. He had never seen her look so small. Ever so slowly he removed himself from the bed and walked towards her. He gently put his arms around her, preparing himself to step back if she grew tense beneath his touch. She didn't. He leaned his forehead against the curve of her neck. "Would it have helped to ease the pain … for those two years … if you had known?" He felt her shake her head.

"No."

He let out a breath of relief. "You never would have married Tom. I wouldn't have allowed it to happen."

"Why are you telling me this now? Why not sooner?" She turned herself about, facing him. She no longer looked angry, nor hurt, just slightly confused. She wouldn't meet his gaze though, instead staring at a faint scar on his chest.

"Ahh yes, wellllllll … I didn't know how. I was terrified that you would hate me."

She slowly smiled then placed her hands on his arms, where he had locked them about her waist. Ever so slowly she moved her hands up to his shoulders, then to his neck where she ran her fingers through his curls. It was then that she allowed her eyes to meet his. "You thought that telling me that we are married would make me hate you? Oh Mr. Holmes … I don't think you know me as well as you like to think that you do." Her expression had grown soft, with a hint of a twinkle.

His eyes widened slightly then he began to smile as he gave her body a tug forward, until she was molded directly up against him. "Oh, is that so Mrs. Holmes?" He dragged out the name, speaking it slowly, letting it trip and dance across his tongue; delighting in the feel and the sound of it.

She felt her body shiver as he spoke the words. She honestly should still be angry with him, but what was the point? Why waste anymore time in anger when they could be instead making up for all of the time they had already lost? She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her mouth to his, it taking him only a matter of seconds to respond. Their tongues danced as she nudged him back towards the bed. When his legs hit the mattress he stumbled and they both fell. She laughed against his lips as he dragged her further into the center of the bed.

"Off with this confounded thing!" he snarled, giving the clasp of her bra a pull.

She laughed and sat up. "Are we done talking then? I can be a distraction now?" She moved until she was straddling his hips.

He huffed. "Yes. For the moment we are done talking."

"Moment? Oh I hope it will last a bit longer than that!"

He gave her an all-too-confident smirk. "I think that can be arranged. If you get on with removing that damned bra!"

Molly laughed again as she reached behind her and undid the clasps, before slipping the straps off her shoulders and allowing the cups to fall away. "Better?" she asked him, noting how his eyes instantly locked onto her breasts.

He swallowed. "Very much so."

She tossed the bra off to the side, not giving a care as to where it landed. She then moved off of him in order to remove her knickers and Sherlock did the same, taking off his pants. She crawled back over him, but this time straddled his knees. "May I?" she questioned, trailing her eyes over his body until they reached his hardened-cock.

He knew instantly what she was asking. "No. Not this time. I won't last if you do."

"Ahh." She moved back up to where she had been prior. Biting down on her lip, she smiled cheekily at him then lowered her hips and brushed herself against his cock. Sherlock's eyes widened his waist jerking slightly, only causing her to giggle.

"Condom?" he hissed out, as she gave another swipe of her wet folds against his aching length.

"Mmm … nope!" She popped the 'p,' very much so in the same manner that he always did. "Want to feel you completely."

He hissed again as she took his cock in her hand and positioned herself over him so that she could slide herself down. Once their hips were nestled together he let out a contented sigh.

"It's rather a nice thing to know that it is to my husband that I am making love to." She rocked against him, barely moving his cock inside of her.

His hips bucked involuntarily, making her moan. He cupped her bum in his hands, giving her a tender squeeze.

"It is not entirely fair though, that you knew before that you were making love to your wife." She was pouting again.

With a sigh he moved his hands upwards, sliding them over her back, before pushing down so that her breasts became delightedly pressed against his chest. He rolled his hips, moving himself inside of her, making her moan again.

"Sorry?" He smiled. "I'll spend the rest of our lives trying to make it up to you?" His smile then faded, and his hips grew still. "Being married to me won't be easy Molly. I'm still me. I'll still hurt you, even though I won't intend to. Just say the word, and it can be over. You don't have to stay with me."

It was her turn to sigh; she sat up slightly, the curve of her breasts just touching him. "Sherlock. Look at us right now, at what we are doing. Do you honestly think that I would be here, like this with you, if I didn't have every intention on us staying married? I know it won't be easy. Having you use my flat as a bolt hole wasn't easy! But I never said no, did I? I always wanted to help you; I was always willing to do so. I love you, for you, I don't expect you to change. I don't want you to. Sure you can try and be a little bit nicer, keep some of your deductions at bay … but it was you that I fell in love with, and it is _you_ that I want to be married to. Not anyone else." She shifted so that his cock slipped out of her almost completely.

He smiled, his eyes twinkling, a look of relief upon his face. He then raised an eyebrow when a sudden thought came to him. "Children! What about children? You want them don't you? I'd like at least two, possibly three. Oh and there is a likelihood of our having twins."

She dropped down onto his cock, hard, making him suck in a breath. But still he continued to ramble on.

"Oh, and you're moving into Baker Street. You don't want to keep any of this furniture do you? Most certainly not this horrible excuse for a mattress! And—"

"SHERLOCK!"

His mouth snapped shut.

"I thought we were done talking?" She continued to move her body, letting him slide in and out of her at an excruciatingly slow pace.

He gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry that just sort of … happened." He groaned when she leaned forward, the hard points of her nipples pressing into his chest. "You do want children though, I know you do," he panted out.

She had moved until her lips were hovering over his. "Sherlock will you just shut up and!" She exhaled loudly. "Kiss me you idiot!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope you don't hate me anymore! :)**

**Be sure to let me know what you think! And come follow me on tumblr at Sherlockian87 **


End file.
